reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
WoW Klient 1999/2000
Klient z roku 1999 / 2000 Vývoj World of Warcraft začal v roce 1999 a první klient, kterým se Blizzard pochlubil byl až Early Alpha v roce 2001, ale jak WoW klient vypadal předtím ? Konečně můžu ukázat pár obrázků těch úplně prvních verzí klienta a i pár informací k nim. Tento klient (1999) bežel na stejném enginu jako Warcraft III a zpočátku to byl jen přeskriptovaný Warcraft III, dalo by se říct, že to byla vlastně jen modifikace pro Warcraft III. O něco později byl už i upravený engine. Možná by se zdálo, že téměř žádný kód této verze nebo artwork dnes už neexistuje v souborech, ale opak je pravdou. V galeriích a zejména v té poslední dole najdete můj průzkum alpha a beta klienty, průzkum toho co pravděpodobně sahá až do těchto dob. Usuzuji tak ze skutečností, že tyto modely a textury působily zastarale už třeba v 0.5.3 alpha klientovi, nebo jsou dokonce vidět na screenech z této doby a nakonec podle konceptů od Blizzardu, které jsou z World of Warcraft Collectors Edition. Úplně první screenshot z World of Warcraft (1999) - Warcraft III Engine. Pro World of Warcraft byl ale větši požadavek na detail a realistiku, tehdy zasáhl nově stvořený tým vývojářu pro grafickou stránku hry a začalo se pracovat na designu, který známe dnes. 1999-2000 3.png Město Valguard, také ještě rok 1999, možná začátek roku 2000 a koncept art přímo této budovy. 1999-2000 2.png|Ingame Screen alphaconcept1.jpg|Koncept Art DiaryValguard1.jpg|Ingame Screen 2 DiaryLoot1.jpg|Ingame Screen 3 Rasy v klientu z roku 2000 - Orcové, Night Elfové, Human a Undeadi (asi první jejich vzhled), na druhém obrázku je vidět můj menší rozbor. Zaprve souřadnice dole v rohu, které bohužel nejsou vidět úplně celé jsem už samozřejmě prozkoumal ingame. Podle očekávání to nesedělo nikam přesně, předpokládám, že v této fázi byla mapa 0 prostě jinde než dnes, až v době kdy si vývojáři uvědomují velikost projektu se celé místo posune jinam, třeba rovnou na dnešní pozice. Potom jsou tu modely, u jednoho si nejsem jistý, ale u ostatních zase na sto procent. Model cedule můžeme vidět třeba ještě i dnes v Booty Bay. Nakonec textury character modelů (z BakedNpcTextures v 0.5.3) jsem nalezl náhodně, ano jsou trochu rozdílné, protože jsou samozřejmě updatované třeba už několikrát vlivem vývoje modelů, ale je tu i slušná pravděpodobnost, že jsou to oni. 1999-2000 1.png|Original Screen 19992000alpha3b.png|Trocha průzkumu tohoto obrázku WoWScrnShot_032218_123146.jpg První obrázek je nějaký vývojářský screenshot ohledně testování UI, také z roku 2000. Zde je opět co se týče modelů dochováno asi prakticky vše a to i včetně tilesetu. Vím, že Westfall se moc nezměnil za celou dobu vývoje a pokud ano tak spíše rozpoložení modelů než změny v terénu, proto je možné, že toto místo bude existovat stále ještě ingame, tedy terén, jak jsem již řekl modely tu můžou býti už jinak. Mám vytipované místo kde to je, ale zatím si tím nejsem na sto procent jistý. Přibližně v této době bylo v celé hře pouze 50 až 100 questů. Druhý obrázek nebo spíše screenshot je zatím z nevydané knihy o vývoji WoW. Tuto knihu napsal John Staats, tehdejší 3D designér Blizzardu, který byl u vývoje vanilly. Třeba se zde inspiroval jako mnozí další :-D 1999-2000 4.png|Original Screen 19992000alpha2b.png|Můj další rozbor World-of-Warcraft-Diary-1-ReznikWiki2.png Galerie Jak jsem již napsal, mnoho modelů a textur se zachovalo v klientech i později a některé dokonce dodnes. Zde společně s koncept arty a různými screeny se snažím zjistit co vše je z těchto starých dob. Mnoho těchto věcí je k nalezení i na mojí testovací mapě. alphatextury1.jpg alphatextury2.jpg OldMdls3.jpg OldMdls2.jpg OldMdls1.jpg OldMdls4.jpg Conceptmodel2.jpg Conceptmodel1.jpg WoWScrnShot_032218_123008.jpg alphaconcept26.jpg alphaconcept25.jpg alphaconcept27.jpg alphaconcept24.jpg alphaconcept2.jpg alphaconcept3.jpg alphaconcept6.jpg alphaconcept7.jpg alphaconcept8.jpg alphaconcept9.jpg alphaconcept10.jpg alphaconcept11.jpg alphaconcept15.jpg alphaconcept17.jpg alphaconcept20.jpg alphaconcept19.jpg alphaconcept21.jpg alphaconcept22.jpg alphaconcept23.jpg alphaconcept12.jpg alphaconcept12b.jpg alphaconcept12c.jpg alphaconcept13.jpg alphaconcept13a.jpg alphaconcept13b.jpg alphaconcept14.jpg alphaconcept14a.jpg alphaconcept14b.jpg alphaconcept16.jpg alphaconcept16b.jpg alphaconcept16bc.jpg alphaconcept18.jpg alphaconcept18a.jpg alphaconcept4.jpg alphaconcept5.jpg Category:Klienty